'van Hoorn' Mastercraft Snow
A custom-built van Hoorn made with superior craftsmanship and materials. She has more guns, heavier guns and more armor than a standard van Hoorn. Variants Other variants of the 'van Hoorn' Mastercraft Snow: *'van Hoorn' Snow Tactics The Tri-shot Tactic: You must have one of each of the three kinds of shot in stock for this to work, this only works with the van Hoorn and other ships with bow and stern chasers. Load round shot into the bow chasers for approaching then load dismantling shot into the stern chasers. Load all broad side cannons with anti personnel shot. As you approach a target you fire off some round shot. Then come on in for a nice round or two of broadside shot and board the ship after reducing the ships crew to a manageable number. If problems arise, you flee and use the stern chasers loaded with dismantling shot to take down the sails of the following ship and get away. One strictly PvE tactic that is highly effective is to pretend you are essentially a line ship. It is worth noting that this whole strategy revolves around sinking or forcing your opponents to abandon ship due to hull damage, not on boarding in any way, shape, or form. You equip your general upgrade slots with anything that will increase your range and accuracy, as well as appropriate cannon slot upgrades such as perfected guns. As you engage the enemy, pick a target ahead of time. Try to force the target to exchange broadsides with you while traveling on a parallel course. In this fashion, any other ships will fall behind and be unable to attack you effectively while maintaining this odd sort of chase. You can even harry their pursuit by lining up your stern chasers between broadsides. The ship you are parallel to will almost certainly be outmatched by your accurate, long-ranged broadsides and will eventually capitulate with minimal risk to yourself. Try to stay at a range where you have 75% accuracy and attack the enemy with debuffs that will effect their accuracy and reload speed. This also is best used when you have the weather-gage, so you may have to get creative with missions. Needless to say, it also helps if your broadside outweighs your opponents', so don't think you can stand up to a patrol of Mastercraft Postillionens without significant use of repairing items and abilities (although with the amount of range advantage you get from upgrade an abilities, most enemies even up to level 24 will have trouble matching your damage output). One very important feature is that this is still considered a 'Small' ship. This means that the upgrades available to this particular ship would put it beyond other brigs and snows in performance when it is well-upgraded with small outfitting of level 4-6. Comparable Ships *'Curieuse' Snow *'Curieuse' Heavy Snow *'Cruizer' Snow *'Lexington' Brig Distinguishing Characteristics Reload rate +20% Version History (2.12.39.0) 2013-04-05 *Changed Sailing, DR, Range and Accuracy Stats Category: User-Created Ships